Undercover
by Benson14
Summary: What happens what you put together a pissed off Detective, 6 inch Heals, a rapist, and a pint of Ben and Jerry‘s? You get an Undercover operation! This is my 4th instalment in fan fiction I hope you like, It’s jam packed with all the goodies!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday August 9, 2006

It was another hot sunny day in the 16 precinct and the entire squad was miserable.

Elliot walked in half past eight, as usual he was late. It's been hard at work for him lately because he finalized his divorce not too long ago, and all the changes from living by him self to the smaller space. Olivia watched as he strode in and slumped in his chair. "How are you El" She asked softly knowing how sensitive he was lately, but in the back of her mind she was getting very pissed of at him for being so rude lately too her. "Fine for the last time, why do you have to always be in my business" He replied so insolent

"You know what all I'm trying to do is see how you are, to let you know I'm here for you and you turn around and start acting like an asshole" and with the Olivia was so frustrated with him she dropped her stuff and left to go up to the roof of the prescient. She started gazing down at the city trying to calm down from being so stressed out lately with Elliot. It really looks so beautiful up here; well excluding the pollution with the she stared to giggle. "Aughh…why does Elliot really have to be such an asshole all the time, like I'm just trying to help him. Maybe this wouldn't affect me so much if I didn't have these… these feelings for him."

Little did Olivia know Elliot came up to the roof and heard everything she said. "So when did you start having feelings for me?" He said in such a flirtatious tone, realizing he was being an asshole lately to her and also catching her off guard.

"Who did you hear that from?" She said in a forgiving sort of tone. "Um well let's see…you, I just heard you say that you have feelings for me is that true?" Olivia froze at what she just heard him say she was speechless. "Well…um, you must of heard wrong" Elliot moved in front of Olivia and was now holding her hands. "Well if were confessing feelings for each other then I also have…"

"Hey guy's Captain Wants too see you guys now…Um was I interrupting something?" Fin said as he came up the stairs seeing Elliot holding Olivia's hands. Olivia pulled her hands away from Elliot and started to walk towards Fin "Did he say to what this is in regards too?" Olivia said as she looked back to Elliot and gave him a faint smile. "No he just said he wanted all of us in the bull-pin now."

And with that Elliot, Fin, and Olivia made it down stairs and sat at there desks. In about five minutes Don walked out from his office in to the bull-pin with a weird look on his face, that when you looked around you could tell no one could decipher if. "Ok now that you're all here, we have a new case" and with that Cragen went silent. All four detectives looked at each other with a strange look like something was up. Munch couldn't take it much longer so he spoke up "Why do we have four detectives working this? and why do you have a weird look on you face like something bad is going to come out of what your about to say".

"Well John if you give me a moment than I can tell you" With that Cragen looked around the room and knew his detectives would like what he was about to tell them. "Ok well as you know there's been a Brooklyn rapist on the loose and he's been targeting working woman in clubs" Elliot looked at his captain and gave him a strange look. "So if this is going on in Brooklyn why is the Manhattan SVU involved?"

"Well the Morris commission has been shoving there feet up Brooklyn's asses because this hasn't been solved yet". "So Brooklyn SVU thought to start up an undercover operation but the only thing is they didn't have any female cops that fit this guys victim type" Fin looked up at his captain like he was crazy if he was implying what he thought he was implying "and so what this guy's type".

"Well, tall, thin, brunette, and um large, um big."

"Boobs" Olivia said as she could see how her captain felt uncomfortable saying that, but it was weird because he worked is sex crimes she knew something more was up. "Yeh thanks Liv, and because no one in Brooklyn fits the description they put that description in the cops data base and Olivia you popped up as a perfect match." Cragen now turned to Olivia to see her stunned face. All eyes were on Olivia she didn't know what to say she felt a little violated that she was picked because she had big boobs in her description, in a police officers database. "So what you're saying is no one in all of Brooklyn fits those characteristics". Well there was like two other people but one was like 50 so that wouldn't work and the other one was pregnant, and you're our last hope" Cragen said with pleading eyes.

"So what type of clubs are these that you need specifically big boobs" John said raising his eyebrows. "Um…well Hooters Clubs" Cragen answered

"So you want to dress me up as a hooker so a rapist can come after me". Elliot stood up at hearing this and you could see anger build inside him. "Captain no way in hell are you letting Liv do this, I won't allow it".

With that Olivia stood up from her desk and stood up in Elliot's face. Fin and John both had smirks across there faces, and they shared a silent look that showed that Elliot shouldn't have said what he just said. "Who the hell are you to say what I can and can't do?" "I didn't mean it that way; I just don't want you to get hurt."

"So now you're saying I can't protect my self" Olivia said arrogantly and with that she turned around with a devilish smile across her face and said to her captain "I'll do it and when do I start." "Well this weekend would be best, we also want to put some other people else in as backup. We were going to you three in as well as a DJ, and a security guard so we always have an eye on you, oh and then we'll have to regular customer." Munch looked up from his glasses "ok so who's who?" Well Elliot you going to be the new DJ, Fin security guard and Munch you're the regular."

"And how do you know that these jobs will be open" Fin asked. "Well because the Brooklyn SVU have been bothering the manager a lot about some of his worker being ex-con's so he fired a lot of them, but because of DNA none of them are a match to the victims and they all have solid alibis. So… I want all of you to take the rest of the day off and pack a bag for the next two weeks and I'll call all of you later today to tell you where we will meet and I'll give all of you your ID's and everything else, any questions?" Elliot sat back down in disbelief in what was happening and spoke up "what about our open cases and our court dates."

"Don't worry I've made a switch with Brooklyn if we do this case than they'll take care of all our open cases and the court dates will be pushed back, anything else?" "No… I think that takes care of it all and now we get to leave, aww the perks of SVU." John said with a sadistic grin. Olivia looked over at John with a cold look "Oh yeh the perks of SVU, a least you don't have to dress like a hooker" and with that everybody gathered up there things and left for home, except Elliot.

Once everybody cleared Elliot walked up the Captain's office for a chat. "Hey Capt do you got a minute." "Yeh sure El come on in…what's on your mind." Elliot walked over to the empty chair in front of the captain's desk. "It's this whole Olivia going undercover as a hooker I'm not too sure about it, I have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong." "Elliot you don't have to worry, and she's not going under as a hooker she's going to be a waitress, and there will be Fin at the door, Munch inside and you up top looking down at her. Also in a van outside I'll be there with a bunch of tech guys watching because we'll have the place bugged, you don't have to worry." "Capt I just want to make sure she's safe." "We'll don't you worry she's the last person I would put in harms way." "Thanks Capt" "Ok now go home and get ready I'll call you later….Oh and El don't worry so much" With that Elliot got up and walked out.

**I hope people who read this really enjoy it, it's one of my favourites so far. This idea came to me in a dream and I had to write it!!!**

**Please Review I'll love yeh for it!!! **

**-Nattie MH BUTTAZ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It only took Elliot 10 minutes to get to his apartment. He was thinking of the things that happened in the short time he was at work it must have been about two hours he was at work today. Elliot then walked into his bedroom and went in his closet and grabbed a duffle bag and packed a few things. He than walked back into his living room and threw his bag by the front door, sat on his couch and turned on his TV. He was amazed at how nothing was on in the afternoon, so he decided to drift off to sleep. About 2 hours later his felt his hip vibrate. He shuffled a bit until his pocket started to ring. He rolled over and grunted a little at being woken up. He then reached in to his packet and looked at the screen realizing it was Olivia calling so he picked it up. "Hello?" He said as a yawn escaped his mouth. "Hey El I was wondering if you were busy… maybe you wanted to get something to eat and talk for a bit." Elliot looked down at his stomach as it started to make noise and realised he hadn't had lunch yet. "Sure, sounds like a plan um let me think…there's this nice Italian place between 76th and 77th called Il Monello how bout it?" He said as he got up and started walking to his room "That sounds great, shall I meet you there or…" "Hey this is my teat so I'll come and pick you up lets say in about 15 minutes?" "You've got to be kidding double that time and I'll see you then." "It takes you a half an hour to get ready?" "Uh...duh I am a woman I like to look nice when I'm going out." "Going out hun? So like a date." "Well I guess. So since you paying and were not a time limit type thing, so… I guess this is a date them." "Can't wait, call you when I get to your place" "Ok bye." And with that Elliot hopped in to the shower.

Elliot's POV

This will be nice a date with Olivia. I hope we can get past all this fighting that's been going on lately I really hate it. But I must blame my self for causing it with my divorce and everything. I really must have put a load on her, to cause her to snap at me today like that. I hope we can really sort out some of our problems today. I guess I really do like her. Like she has really beautiful hair, and eyes those deep brown eyes. Oh and you can't forget about that wonderful shape she has it's like she has the most beautiful curves known to man, like she's a goddess. Oh those lips if I could just… Wait what am I thinking she's my partner, my best friend what am I thinking. Oh my god, I think I'm in love with her, wow I guess I never looked at it that way. I Elliot Stable am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, my partner, my best friend, Olivia Benson. Should I tell her, I don't know what to do?

And with that Elliot hopped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him self, but to his surprise when he looked down he realized he must have gotten really excited thinking about Olivia that he had a hard on bigger that he's ever seen it. Elliot looked over at the time on his watch, realizing he got off the phone at around 11:30 and it was now 12:06 so he decided to call Olivia and tell her that he was running late.

Olivia's POV

Olivia took her towel off her rack and rapped it around her body looking at the time on her cell phone. "Shit 12:06 Elliot is so going to kill me for being late." And to her dismay her phone started ringing. "Benson…Hello?" "Oh Hey" "Hey what's up, oh crap are you already here because I…" "Wow slow down, I'm not there yet I just got out of the shower." "Well well Mr. 15 is long enough to get ready." "Ha ha very funny I was just calling to say that I might be another 15- 20 minutes is that ok with you?" "Yeh that's perfect, I just about to step in the shower so I'll see you out front… Ok bye" "Bye" And with that Olivia turned on her I-mode and put on her favourite song by Natalie Cole _This will be an everlasting love, _and stepped in to the shower.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Oh, oh,  
Ooh, oh, oh, yeh  
Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm 

Aww Elliot I hope this date goes well. That sounds so funny I Olivia Benson going on a date with Elliot Stabler, who would have thought. I wonder what he's wearing, maybe those cute blue jeans he has that hugs his ass in all the right ways.

This will be an everlasting love  
This will be the one I've waited for  
This will be the first time anyone has loved me 

No I know what would look god on him, one of the form fitting tops he has. No know what would look hotter is if he's not wearing a top at all with that sexy body oh the things I could do.

Oh, oh  
Loving you is some kind of wonderful  
Because you show me just how much you care  
You've given me the thrill of a lifetime  
And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh 

I hope we have a fun time, because I know this case will be hard, Oh my god I don't believe I'm going to be working in a hooters, who would of thought. I hope these are long tops and I at least get to wear pants. I'm so nervous for this, I want this guy just to come out and be like "Hi I'm the Brooklyn Rapist can you put me in jail now" ha ha I wish it was that easy for every case.

This will be an everlasting love, oh yes it will now  
You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you, ooh

This is going to be like record shower time for me. Olivia now came out of the shower and towelled off. "Ok so what bra and panties do I want to ware… well since I want to wear that dress I'll have to go thong." Olivia started digging through her underwear drawer. "Crap my casual set is dirty um…Oh I can't wear these" Olivia said as she held up a black lacily tong and matching lacily bra. "Well it's not like he's seeing it" Olivia said as she put the set on and went to take her I pod mini off her I mode and put in her headphones and started blow drying her hair. She than started to sing out loud.

This will be, you and me, yes-sir-ee, eternally  
Hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing  
Together, forever, through rain or whatever  
Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, you and me  
So long as I'm living, true love I'll be giving  
To you I'll be serving cuz you're so deserving

Elliot arrived out side Olivia's apartment 30 minutes ago, and deciding she was taking too long until he remembered he had a key so he want up to surprise her. He walked up to the Elevator and pressed the floor 5. He walked down the hall with a bouquet of Lilies in hand. He fumbled around looking for her key until he found it and opened her door. He looked in curious wondering why it was so quite. "Olivia…Liv?" Elliot then stopped at the entrance of the bedroom door and looked in to see a little light yellow tube top dress lay out on the bed, and a smirk crawled up his face. Olivia not knowing that Elliot was in her apartment started to sing louder and turned her music up to the max, and started dancing as she finished her hair. Elliot couldn't help but listen to his _take no shit cop partner_ sing, so he just stood there at the entrance of her room not daring to enter but now realizing she mush have he headphones in and was in her bathroom.

Hey, you're so deserving, you're so deserving  
Yeh, yeh, yeh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Love, love, love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love 

Olivia started dancing in her underwear out from the bathroom not knowing Elliot was there, singing as loud as she could. Elliot watched as Olivia walked out not noticing him there. His jaw immediately dropped at what he saw, Olivia Benson in a pair of black lacily bra and panties. Olivia turned to look at her door and saw Elliot there and just froze. "Oh my god!" Olivia yelled as she picked her towel up from the floor and wrapped it around herself. "Elliot what are you doing here?" Elliot now turned his back to her. "Well look at the time its 12: 45 and I got worried so came up. I knocked but you didn't answer, so I got a little worried and came in and called your name but you weren't wandering. It was not until then that I herd you singing so I came to the door, and you just came out and…I …Um…I got you flowers." "I… I … thank you for the flowers um…could you wait in the living room, and give me two seconds."

From now on, from now on, yeh  
From now on, from now on, yeh  
From now on, from now on, yeh  
From now on, from now on, yeh  
From now on, from now on, yeh  
From now on, from now on, yeh

Olivia said as she closed her door and flopped down on her bed and turned off her music. Elliot then walked to Olivia's kitchen and pulled a vase out from the bottom cupboard and filled it with water and put the flowers in it and placed the vas on the kitchen counter. He then picked a little one off to put in her hair when she got out. "Wow, like I thought she had a great body on the outside but wow she's perfect." El then gazed at the flower in his hand.

Ok now don't I feel embarrassed, Elliot seeing my in my undies. Well how am I going to address this? Why oh why do I have to go in my own world when I get ready, and to make it worst I was singing. Olivia than got dressed in her dress and slipped on a pail on the same yellow Jimmy Choo's. She took a second to take a beep breathe before walking out. "Hey El." "I'm sorry for walking on you like that I… dame you can sure clean up" Elliot said as he eyed his partner up and down." "Stop it El or you will make me turn more red than I already am, and don't apologize it's not your fault, let's just forget it just it happened." "It's going to be hard to for get… I mean wow…you wow I never knew" Olivia walked over to the kitchen counter and had a huge smile sweep across her face when she saw the bouquet of lilies. "Thank you for the flowers…I mean you really didn't have to." Elliot walked over to Olivia and took the little lily he had in his hand and put it in her hair. "You don't have to thank me I'm your date and you deserve it" with that Olivia felt this warm tingly feeling in side her she never felt before when he touched her, it was like a shiver up her spine. She just tried to shake it off though.

"Ok so now can we go since it's what 1:15 and we _were _supposed to leave around 12ish, I guess that what happens when your partner gets caught up singing." "Hey don't make fun, I was in my mode and you were the one who called and was late getting out of his shower." Olivia said as she took her gun and badge off her holster and tossed it in to her oversized bag. Then threw in some lip gloss, a small perfume boodle, her wallet and her keys. Elliot had a confused face on as he was watching his partner. "Well I guess you got a point… and what's with all the stuff, I mean the lip gloss the gun, badge, and that cylinder tube thing what so much stuff for just lunch." Elliot said as he raised his eyebrow and gave her a quizzically look. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at what he said. "First of all, a woman needs to be prepared for everything when she goes out and second of all that tube thing is perfume." Olivia said as she put her keys in the door and then both walked to the elevator.

As they were going down in the elevator Olivia couldn't help but look over at what Elliot was wearing, a pair of faded Black pants with a fitted white polo top that squeezed in all the right places. As they reached Elliot's car Olivia went to open the door when Elliot scooted in front of her to open it for her. "Aww what a perfect gentlemen" Olivia said as she slid in and smiled as that same tingly feeling returned. Elliot walked around the car and got in. "Well I must be for my first date with the exclusive Ms. Benson." On the way to the restaurant the ride was silent.

**Ok so there's number two do you like it? do yeh, do yeh, do yeh!!! LOL I got NEMO on my mind. Thanks for the people who take the time to read my stuff!!!**

**Please Review I'll love yeh for it!!! **

**-Nattie MH BUTTAZ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

IL Montello 1:30pm

Olivia and Elliot arrived a few minutes later. Elliot dropped Olivia at the front so he could park at the back of the restaurant. Olivia walked in to see a waiter standing in front of her and he gave her a little wink. Olivia was looking around in awe at the place, and when she went to turn around the waiter was right behind her. "Oh…you scared me" Olivia said to the man with an awkward look. "No need to be scared miss, my name is Ricardo, and I would like to ask for your number." the man said as he stuck out his hand and took hers in is and kissed it. "Um I'm flatter but I'm not single, my boyfriend is just parking the car…_sorry_." Olivia was now feeling uncomfortable around this guy, and was hoping Elliot would hurry up. "No need to be sorry, but what your boyfriend doesn't know wont hurt him" Ricardo said as he moved a little closer to her so he was now in her face, and gave her a little wink. Elliot walked in and looked around for Olivia with a huge smile on his face, that smile soon faded when he saw his partner against a wall and some random guy, and you could tell she was uncomfortable. That just got Elliot mad, so he marched on over to then. "Can I help you" Elliot said to Ricardo. Ricardo turned around and looked up to see a steaming Elliot. "No sir I was just asking this lady how many for lunch." Elliot gave this man his famous death glare. "My girlfriend and I would like a table." Elliot said as he put his arm around her waist. Olivia couldn't help but smile at what just happened, and at what Elliot just said. Ricardo turned around and grabbed two menus. "Right this way" He lead then to a booth in a semi privet area, then he left.

"So Liv do you want to tell me what just happened?" Olivia looked up from her menu across the table to look at him. "You make it like I did something wrong." "No that's not what I mean." "Well what do you mean then?" "I mean was that guy bothering you?" "Ah, well he asked me for my number" Olivia reached over the table to grab Elliot's hand "and I said to him sorry I'm not single, I told him that my boyfriend was parking the car, and when you came in all pissed it was hilarious because he just squirmed like a little boy." With that she let go of his hand and continued to look at her menu. Then both started to laugh. "Elliot I am surprised you did pick a nice place." "I always go to the best places for my dates." Olivia looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "_Dates?"_ "No I mean I…I just, well you know what I mean"

About 5 Minutes later a waiter came up to them gave them their drinks and took there orders. "Ok so I asked you here so we could talk El." Elliot now sat up with his eyes on Olivia. "Ok shoot the shit" Olivia had to laugh at what he just said. "Did you just say _shoot the shit_… ok never mind, what I wanted to talk to you about was this UC operation. Now I know you don't like the fact that I'm doing this, but you got to remember that I'm going to have like 4 people watching my back all the time, so you don't need to worry, and you also got to remember that I'm a cop too I've done that same training as you and passed, I've been in sticky situations and got out fine. I just want you to realize that I'll be fine."

Elliot then took her hands in his, and gave her a small smile. "You do have a good point, but can you see why I'm going to worry for you. You're directly putting your self in harms way and you'll be unarmed at the same time, I just don't want you to get hurt. I've lost so many things in my life and I can't loose you too, you're all I have left that I care for with all my heart." Olivia looked astonished at what he just said. "El what about your kids, the job, you don't have to worry about me." "A job is just a job, if I got fired I could always go to another burrow or work in a different field, and kids I have 4 if I lost one than I have three left…" Olivia had a shocked look on her face at what he just said. "I'm joking I love my kids, but I… I also love you Liv, for the past 8 years I've known you I've been in love with you, and I don't believe I've waited this long to tell you, but I do. Olivia Benson I love you." Olivia was speechless at what he just said to here. I mean Olivia has never had someone say to that to her before, not even her own mother has said that to her. She started to feel that same tingly feeling again. A few second later she responded. "Oh El, I don't know what to say to that, I've never had someone say that to me before. Do you really mean it or is this just some sick joke because if it is I…" "Woo woo woo slow down Liv, I'm not joking, I would never joke about something like this. I guess it takes an Undercover Operation to finally realize that you love someone." Elliot paused for a few moments waiting for her to reply but I guess he figured she was still in shock. "You don't have to feel the same way, I…I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you, and say I'm sorry about everything I've ever done to upset you I never took your feeling into consideration and I'm sorry for that." Olivia now had tears in her eyes. "Elliot don't apologize…I, I also have feelings for you too but…but we can't act on them. I mean if IAB ever found out then we would both lose our jobs, and I wouldn't want to start something that couldn't last, then our friendship would be ruined. I just don't think is such a good idea." Olivia took her hands away and looked down. "What do you mean we don't have to act on theses feeling now, even thought that would be amazing. I've never felt this way before about anybody before. And if this was to happen it would last forever, and it would be the most beautiful thing in the world. If you ever thought I would just want a fling with you your wrong. I would be in it for the long run, but if you want we could take it one step at a time, I mean we just confessed our feeling to each other doesn't mean we have to get married." With that said they doth started laughing then came an awkward ward silence. About 5 minutes later the water came back, and gave them a strange look because there were just sitting there staring at each other. "Are you two all done?" Elliot looked up from his little daze he was just in. "Oh yes…ah the check would be nice two, thanks." With that the waiter just shook his head and went off. Elliot looked back at Olivia with a huge smile on his face and waited for her to say something. "So El what do we do now…" Olivia looked over at her purse at it started to ring. About three seconds later she realized it was her phone. "Oh crap my phone." Elliot couldn't but laugh at her digging through her bag until she gave him an evil/playful smile. "Benson… Oh hey Capt…yup he's here with me." Olivia looked up at him and laughed. "Ok I'll tell him…when…where…ok see you then." Olivia hung up her phone and threw it in her bag; she then started to put her jacket on. Elliot also got up to put his coat on and threw two fifties on the table. "So what did the Capt say?" Olivia looked back at him and smiled. "He said he tried to call you about a billion times, but I guess you must of left you phone in the car. And he said they have a location and we need two be there in two hours, so that means packed and ready to go." Olivia and Elliot were now in the car. "So Liv if I drop you at your place then I'll come pick you up in what 45 minutes?" "Sounds good, but El don't for get 45 minutes." "Ha ha very funny, you just make sure you have clothes on this time." Olivia opened he mouth to say something but she didn't so she decided to hit him in the arm instead.

**Ok sorry the chapter is short, but I like it. I know all this Liv and El stuff came fast but I wanted to put it out there so I could get to the point and skip that road block. Hey the good thing is if you guys want more of that stuff just ask and I'll incorporate it later. Like who doesn't love E/O, because I sure do.**

**Please Review I'll love yeh for it!!! **

**-Nattie MH BUTTAZ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia's Place

Olivia entered her apartment with a huge grin on her face. She threw he coat over her couch and put her keys on the kitchen counter. She proceeded to go into her bedroom closet and pull out two larger suitcases. "Ok I have 45 minutes to get packed for two wonderful weeks of Hooters; I swear if someone try's to touch my ass I'll lose it." She pulled a smaller bag out of one of the suitcases and went in to her bathroom. "So I'll be there for awhile so I guess I need everything." Olivia grabbed all of her toilet trees and put it in her bag. She arrived in front of her closet again. "Hum…what does a hooters girl wear…"

It took Olivia about a half an hour to finish packing. She then changed in to a pair of sweatpants and a NYPD shirt. Olivia scanned the room one more time to make sure she didn't for get anything, until something popped into her head. "My Cosmo! …uh I would have died with out you" Olivia said to her magazine. She then was satisfied the she had everything so she started watching TV.

Elliot's Place

Elliot entered his apartment about ten minutes after he dropped Olivia, with a huge grin on his face. "Oh this is going to be a very interesting two weeks. I swear though if anyone touched her ass I'll kill them." Elliot dropped his stuff on his couch and proceeded into his room; he reached under his bed and pulled out a duffel bag. He started packing up his stuff. About 25 minutes later he finished. He figured he would call Olivia to see how she was doing.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Olivia looked over at her kitchen counter phone to see it ringing. She turned to jump over the back of the couch when her foot go caught. "Ahh." _Thump._ Olivia fell flat on her face. "I'm so glad no one saw that." She quickly realized what she was going to do and she ran to her phone.

Olivia - Hello?

Elliot - Hello? …

Olivia - Oh hey El, what's up?

Elliot - Oh I finished packing and I was just calling to see how you were doing.

Olivia - Oh that's sweet I'm doing fine, you?

Elliot - I didn't mean you, I meant how you were doing with your packing

Olivia - Oh, I've actually just finished

Elliot - well, I was wondering I your done did you want me to pick you up now and we could go to the convenient store and pick up a few things for the next two weeks, because I guessing we probably not be aloud to leave the place were staying at unless it's for "_Work"_

Olivia - you're probably right… so I'll see you in ten, bye

Elliot - Bye

Elliot hung up his phone and put it in his coat. He gathered up all his stuff and proceeded to his car. The drive took him about 15 minutes to get to Olivia's place. He parked at the side of her place, goes out and rang her buzzer.

Olivia presses her buzzer button. "Hello?"

Elliot thinking his funny started talking with a sketchy voice. "Olivia…I'm going to get you…"

Olivia had this pissed off look on her face. "Who the hell is this?!" She yelled into to buzzer.

"Olivia I'm your stalker" Elliot couldn't help but giggle a little in his sleeve

Olivia had the huge grin on her face because she her Elliot laugh. "Well you know, if you're my stalked and all, why don't you come up stairs for a quickly before my gay partner comes over?"

Elliot's face just went blank. "Ha ha Liv very funny… I'm here did you need help carrying down your bags?"

"Oh, Elliot I didn't know it was you…" Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "No I don't need help, give me two seconds."

Olivia brought he bags down stairs, and Elliot's jaw dropped. "You need that many bags?" "Yeh I'm a woman I need everything." Elliot loaded up the Sedan and started the car. Elliot looked over to Olivia's lap. "So what's with the magazine?" "I girl can't go anywhere with out he Cosmo"

It took then two minutes to reach a big convenient store. "Ok Liv I'm paying so get what ever you need to survive two weeks with me." Olivia had a smile plastered on her face. "Silly men you really don't know what you're getting your selves into when it comes to woman's needs." Elliot crosses his arm over his chest. "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Oh you'll see."

Olivia grabbed a basket and went there separate ways. About 5 minutes later they met up at the cash whit full baskets. "El got what you need?" "Yep you?" "Yep." The cashier gave the two of them a strange look. "Ok you guys sure picked out a lot of things who wants to go first. Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other. "Lady's first." Olivia smile grew bigger.

The cashier began to scan her things. "Okay you got an _In Style, People, and Cosmo._" Elliot looked at Olivia. "Don't you have a Cosmo in the car?" Olivia couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Elliot this one is so different it's the UK edition, it's so different." Elliot just turned and shook his head. The cashier continued ringing off her stuff. _"OK we also got spicy Doritos, sour crème and Onion riffles, _that's chips, Ice cream…wow you got a lotof Ben and Jerry's we got _Cookie Dough, Cookie Dough, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate, Vanilla, _and last but not least _Brownie. _Ok… I guess you like your Ice cream, _Advil, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, traveling game of checkers, poker set, Leaving Las Vegas movie, and Shottas movie, a 6 pack of Carona, 4 packages of candles, massage Oil, and a 12 pack of Ultra ribbed condoms."_

Elliot's jaw dropped when he herd the cashier say condoms, he was speechless. Olivia turned around and whispered in his ear. _"That's for later if you're good…" _ The cashier looked at the two of them with a smile on his face; he looked at Elliot and winked, implying that he was getting laid. "So is this together or…" Elliot didn't let him finish his sentence. "No it's together."

Elliot put up his basket. "The cashier looked at both of them. "You know not a lot of people splurge on convenient store items are you go no some type of road trip or something with your wife or something. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and didn't both correcting the boy when he called Olivia Elliot's wife. "Um something like that…"

The cashier started listing off Elliot's Item's. "Ok we got _Fitness for men and Motors and Mufflers Magazine, Gummy bears, sours keys, a 6 pack of Heineken, two do rag's, a pack of batteries, a tub of Oreo Ice cream, and an assortment of flowers,_ that all_?" _Olivia and Elliot shared a look of about two seconds, until he herd the guy. "Yeh that's all"

"Ok your total comes to $214.69." Elliot turned to Olivia. "You're so right I under estimated you." Elliot paid the kid and grabbed the bags, while Olivia took the flowers.

Getting into the car Olivia looked over to Elliot. "That was fun…"

"Yeh for you."

"I far warned you."

"True, true."

As they started driving off Elliot started a conversation. "Olivia?"

"Ya El?"

"Are you nervous about this case?"

Olivia paused

"You can answer me truthfully because you've already accepted this case, and I can't change your mind so I'm going with your decision and I wont freak I promise." Olivia felt a little more conferrable after he said that. "Well truth be told I am a little nervous…I don't really know what going to happen, and I don't know who's really going to be after me, so why you can say I'm a little nervous."

"Well I just want you to know I'll always have your back, always." Elliot reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks El" Olivia said as she squeezed his hand. They continued to hold hands for the rest of the ride. Olivia fell asleep 30 minutes into the drive, but Elliot continued to hold her hand.

**Ok I know that whole telephone conversation was different but I wanted to try something else. Thanks you to the people who reviewed, you guys really mean a lot to me!!! Don't worry people I'm getting to the whole undercover stuff. I don't know how I want those two weeks to go so when the ideas come it comes!!!, and if you guys want to give me some ideas on it, my e-mail is in my profile. So I hope you guy enjoy the show!!! Oh i'm giving you guys' two chapter cauz I got hooked on writing this story.**

**Please Review I'll love Yeh for it!!! **

**-Nattie MH BUTTAZ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot arrived at the Best Western Gregory hotel on Fort Hamilton parkway, just when Olivia woke up. "Rise and shine it's butt kicking time." Elliot said to the sleepy Olivia. Olivia looked at him funny and then she knew where she herd that line from. "Cool running?" "Yeh I always wanted to say that." Olivia started to laugh at him.

"Ok let's park the car and go sign in." Olivia said as she sat up. Olivia and Elliot parked the car and walked into the hotel two minutes later. They both walked up to the reception desk. "Hi could you tell me the room number for a John Stabler?" The reception lady looked up and down at the two of them then typed in the name. "One moment while I make a call to his room, who shall I say I here form him?" Olivia and Elliot looked at the woman like she was crazy, then Olivia came up with a fun Idea. "Tell him that's its Don and his wife Odafin." the receptionist looked at Olivia weird. Olivia figured it was because of the name. "Oh my name is Hungarian." Olivia said with a smile. "Oh hello Mr. Stabler, you have some guest here to see you should I send them up? …a Don, and his wife Odafin, ok bye." The lady looked back at the two of them and grinned. "Its level 2, room 14." Elliot took the elevator pass and put his arm around Olivia waist and walked to the elevators.

Olivia turned to Elliot as he put the card in and the doors opened. "Okay that was too funny." Olivia said laughing. "What's with the Hungarian thing?" Elliot said as the doors opened. "I don't know it was the only background I could think of with interesting names, like who names there kid Mariska unless it's after a grandmother or something." Olivia said as she started walking down the hall way. "You have a point." Elliot and Olivia arrived at room 14 and knocked.

Don answered with a smile on his face. "Nice too see you two getting along." When they both walked in they saw John, Fin, and what looked like two Brooklyn officers. "John was the first to speak. "The whole Don and Odafin thing, priceless." Olivia had a smile on her face. "Thanks John."

Elliot and Olivia went to go sit on the couch that was unoccupied. Don then took the opportunity to speak. "Ok now that you're all here we can get started. I've got separate places for you guys except Elliot and Olivia you guys will share because you two will work at different times and Elliot you will be working more." Both of them nodded in response.

"Good, now when you guy's are not at work you'll not leave your place. You'll be given a laptop that has wireless video feed so we all can talk when needed. Olivia you'll will be given these wire less microphone clips for your hair, I got them in different colours because I know how you woman love to match." Olivia looked at Elliot and laughed. "I take it back some men are silly." Everyone had the weird look on there faces like they were missing something, and of coarse John spoke up. "Am I missing some key piece of information?" Olivia and Elliot looked over to him and said in unison. "John shut up." Cragen still stood and now put his hands in his pockets. "So can I finish children?" Everyone in the room went silent.

"All of you will get a new cell phones, and beepers. A 22caliber will be given to you Liv just in case." Olivia raised an eyebrow at what he said. "Wait, why can't I just use my gun?" Cragen knew this question was going to come up. "Because Liv, this type is a lot easier to put in small places, you know sneak around." Olivia eyed him in defeat. "Fine."

"Fin and John you'll both have ear pieces. Ok so that's it for the devices, now Captain Tom Morris and Officer Dave Chudzinski will inform you on our perp." The Captain was the first to speak. "Thank you officers of the 1- 6 for coming here today, as you know we have a rapist on the loose and we can't find him. From what the victims told us he drugged them than he dragged them to his car drove around for a bit then raped them orally and vaginally. They were later found dumped on the side of the road." The squad continued to listen in awe.

"The victims were in fact slipped JHB in there drinks. Form what they were telling us he was very forceful with them, he made them go down on him, before he raped them." Fin spoke up. "So what does this guy look like?" Officer Chudzinski spoke up. "Form what these woman told us, he's a tall, black male, in his late 30's early 40's, and he's a big buff guy." John looked over to the Captain Morris. "Now how do we know that this guy will strike at this club specifically?" "Well he hit up a few clubs in the area, about 2 or 3 times and he's only hit up this one once, so it's our best shot."

The Captain now turned his attention to Olivia. "Now Detective Benson, you have to keep an eye out because, there are a lot of guy's in these clubs that fit the description that were giving you." Olivia nodded in response. "It's now the same as Manhattan clubs, this is the lower class Brooklyn gangsters, are you sure your up to the job?" Olivia was always one to get her hands dirty when it came to jobs like this; she was too gun ho to shy away from anything. "Never been more ready" she said with a huge grin on her face.

Elliot started to get an uneasy feeling about this. "So you guys will have sir valence in the club right? Oh and what are our ID's?" Cragen was the one to respond to this question. "Well Elliot we will have the exits covered, we weren't allowed to put cameras or Mics in the club because we don't want the owner to know what's going on. So we have the perimeter covered, and you don't have to worry because this guy doesn't attack them in the clubs."

The room was silent for a bit everybody was contemplating on what to say next. Olivia was the first to speak. "Capt what do you need me to do so we can get this guy?" "Good question." "Cragen looked at his detectives. "Under no circumstances can you guy beat up people. Yes I know some customer might be grabby but you need to control your selves. Olivia your need to look like a defence less person, try not to cause problems with the customers, and Elliot I especially mean you if you can't control your temper I'm pulling you out, and I know you want to be the one looking out for your partner, not some other officer, do you hear me." All four Detectives nodded in response.

"Ok now officer Chudzinski will hand out your folders, containing you ID and addresses. You must go to the addresses in your folder and study you Identities thoroughly. Don't for get to set up your laptops, and keep these cell phones charged all the time. I'll tell you guys when you need to head to _work_"

Everybody in the room started to get up a stretch a little. "I'll talk to your guy's later." With that Cragen and the two Brooklyn officers left leaving the four detectives to chat for a while.

The four of them took a seat around the kitchen counter and opened there folders. Elliot was the first to speak. "Ok so my name is Joe Syler, Fin what's yours?" "I got Wayne Jones, Munch what did you get? "I've got Robert Hinds, Liv what do you have?" "I got stuck with Mia Bandini."

Fin looked up from his folder. "Liv are you ready for this?" Olivia gave him a strange look and stood up. "Like do all of you guys think I can't do my job, like do you think I'm a child, fuck!" John could tell this was bothering her so he walked over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Olivia we are just worried, your our girl we just want to make sure your save… you mean a lot to all of us ok." Olivia looked away. "What ever just stop treating me like a kid ok…now I think it's time to get to our places so we can get ready for tonight." Elliot then stood and grabbed both of there folders and walked up beside her. "I think that's a good idea." Elliot turned around and waived to the other guys. Fin looked up with an apologetic look on his face. "Olivia I'm sorry I didn't mean…" "Don't fret I shouldn't snap at you like that, ok so I'll see you guys tonight." Olivia said as she walked out the door.

As Elliot and Olivia were walking out to the car, Elliot noticed that Olivia was acting weird. "What's wrong Liv?" Olivia looked over at him as they reached the car. "Nothing… It's just that I'm tired of people treating differently because I'm a woman." They were now both sitting in the car. "Olivia you shouldn't see it like that we just really care for you, ok." "Alright, now we better get going so we can get some sleep before _work_ Mr. Joe Slyer." Well we can get there as soon as you tell me where we are going Mrs. Mia Bandini."

Olivia opened one of there folders and scanned the sheet for the address. "So who am I Mrs. To?" She asked looking for the address still. Elliot looked at her with a smile on his face. "Well Slyer of course, but no one knows about it." Olivia looked up for a second then continued looking through the papers. "And why does no one know about it…Ha I found it, it's on Linden Boulevard and Ralph Avenue." Elliot started the car and began to drive off. "Well because Mr. Slyer is also in love with a girl that lives in Manhattan." Olivia looked at him quizzically. "And who would that be?" Elliot still had a smile on his face, but it grew when she asked who it was. "Well it's this hot tall, brunette, with big…boobs, named Olivia." Olivia looked over at him and laughed. Elliot thinking he got away with the big boob comment started to laugh as well, until he go punched hard in the arm. "Oww…" "Well maybe you shouldn't talk about another woman's boobs…ha." The rest of the ride was silent.

About 30 minutes later they arrived at there apartment that they were staying at and couldn't believe there eyes at the place…

**Ok there's number 5 haha cliff-hanger. I hope you all like it. I promise in the next chapter, it will be action packed, with punches, kicks, hey and maybe a bloody nose lol… The next up date will probably be next weekend. I'm looking forward to your guy's reviews!!! Don't for get I'm always looking forward to meet new people who enjoy talking about SVU so e-mail me!!!**

**Please Review I'll love Yeh for it!!! **

**-Nattie MH BUTTAZ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I am so so sorry for taking so long to up-date. I got in trouble at school so my mom took away my computer from me and I only got it back now. So because I deprived you guys for so long.**

About 30 minutes later they arrived at there apartment that they were staying at and couldn't believe there eyes at the place it was so small it looked to be as bit as the station house and that was small. It looked to have about two floors and kind of grungy on the outside. Eliot parked the car to the side of the apartment. "So this is going to be our new home for the next two weeks how fun!" Olivia said sarcastically as she got out of the car holding the flowers Elliot got her. "Well at least it's not a motel" Elliot said as he took the bags out of the car and closed the trunk. They both walked up to the elevator to see that it looked like it was falling apart. "Now doesn't this look safe…" Elliot said sarcastically. "Like you said at least it's not a motel…"

With that, they both headed up to the second floor. When they entered the apartment, they were both surprised that it looked like a half descent place. Elliot dropped the bags of goodies on the kitchen counter, and put the bags in the bedroom. "Hey Liv it looks like there's only one bed" Elliot yelled from the room.

"Great so you're on the floor." Olivia said as she was putting the flowers in a small vase. Then she place them on the kitchen counter, she looked over and saw a note sitting on the table. At the bottom of the note, it had the numbers 1 and 6. "Hey El come here I think we have a note from Don." Elliot came out of the room to see Olivia standing in the kitchen. "Yeh what does it say?"

"_Hey kids, I've got new sheets for you two because I know how places like this can be…well you know. Anyways turn on the laptop and get ready for tonight. I will call the two of you later.1 - 6" _Olivia said. "So I guess it's from Capt…"

"Ok that's good, um let's unpack so we can start getting ready for tonight." Elliot suggested as he opened the laptop and put it on the kitchen counter. "Sounds good." Olivia replied. Olivia and Elliot went into the bedroom to find a twin bed with two dressers and a sliding door to the left with a washroom on the right. Olivia went into the washroom to see that it only had a tiny step in shower and a small toilet and sink. She could swear that it was the size of her linen closet. Olivia turned around to see Elliot looking out of the balcony. "How's the view?"

"It looks great for the ghetto, I only see two homeless people out side but other that that the garbage smells great." Elliot said as he turned around and was greeted by Olivia standing right behind him.

It took Olivia and Elliot about ten minutes to unpack their stuff Olivia took the whole closet and a dresser and Elliot took the other dresser.

"El I'm going to go out for a bit and I'll be back in about an hour." Olivia said as she put on her jacket and took the car keys. "Wait where are you going?" "I'm just getting my hair fixed up a bit, relax I can handle myself." Olivia said with a snicker. "Ok well be back soon cause we need to go over our cover." Elliot said. "Don't worry I'm taking mine with me." Olivia said as she left the apartment.

Elliot's POV

_I wonder where Olivia is going, doing something with her hair. I hope she know that she has to keep it brunette, because that's part of the guys "type". I'm really happy I am going to be sharing such a small bed with her, hey and maybe we can use an ultra ribbed, ha ha. Ok so what is this Joe Syler going to wear? Ok so wife beaters will be a must, and lets see what these do rags look on….Ok no do rags for me I look like a wigger. _

LeQuisha's Barber

Olivia entered the barbershop and many weird looks from the women waiting there. "How can I help you?" A woman asked looking like an employee with an apron and hair dye on it. "Hi I was wondering for you do walk-in's?"

"Turn" The woman said

"What?" Olivia was so confused

"Turn around so I can see your hair." The woman said impatiently

"Oh, okay" Olivia turned around so her back was facing this woman. She started putting her hands through her hair. Olivia felt so awkward; she never had this happen before when she got her hair done.

"Ok I'll do you, your going to have to wait about ten minutes or so… is that ok?" The woman said looking at Olivia as if she was wasting her time.

"Oh that's fine thanks." Olivia said as she sat down and started to look through her cover.

Back at the apartment, Elliot was making some coffee when he looked beside the laptop to see his phone ringing so he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Elliot it Munch."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just going to say Fin was going to head over around 5:30 to the place so he's in and I was going to go around nine, 9:30. I was just going to say don't except me to be there that long, I don't want anybody really noticing me."

"Ok sound's good, well Olivia and I both start at 6 and go till 2 so were going to drive there then she'll let me out around the corner and she'll take the car while I walk, so gets some sleep old man because you'll be up late."

"Hey I'm not that old, but anyways is Liv there I wanted to say hi…"

"No she went out to get her hair done."

"What she knows that it has to be brunette, right?"

"Yeh don't worry, she's probably just getting a cut, so I'll tell her you said hi."

"And good luck…"

"Alright say hi to Fin, Bye" With that Elliot hung up the phone and was wondering what Olivia was doing.

LeQuisha's Barber

Olivia felt he hip starting to vibrate, so she looked down and saw that Elliot was calling. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello Elliot"

"Hey how's my favorite partner?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Just to see how your doing."

"God your paranoid, you know I'm fine right I'm just getting my hair done."

"Yeh, oh I wanted to remind you that this guy likes brunettes so don't change the color."

"Duh I'm not stupid I just want to fix it up a little, are you done patronizing me?"

"Yeh just call when you're done."

"Bye" Olivia looked to see the woman standing in front of her taping her watch. So she got up and followed her to a chair.

About an hour later, Olivia finished getting her hair done, and made it back to the apartment. She opened the door to find no one in the apartment, so she threw her stuff down on the couch. She turned to hear noises coming from the room and figured Elliot was just ignoring her. "Hey El…" to Olivia's surprise Elliot wasn't the one making the noise it was a man I the room, with the laptop in his hands. "Who the hell are you?" Olivia said as she put her hands on her hips realizing she didn't have her gun on her.

The man looked at her a pointed a 9 millimeter in her face. "Get down on your knees, bitch." The person ordered. "Screw you" Olivia spat back. "You want to be smart with me." The guy said as he marched over to Olivia and pistol-whipped the side of her face, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"What do you want money?" The guy threw the laptop on the bed and put his hand over Olivia's mouth. "No I'm just robbing the place and I don't want money, what kinda stupid bitch are you?" Olivia was getting frustrated she really couldn't defend herself laying on the floor with a gun to her head, so all she had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.

"You know what I might have to teach a bitch like you a lesson for being rude." The guy let go of Olivia's mouth and stood up. "Bite me asshole." Olivia said as she was getting up slowly facing the guy. He then kicked her in the ribs, which made her scream and fall backwards. "You have to watch your mouth missy" He said as he kicked her again to make he go into the fetal position.

Elliot was coming up the elevator when he heard somebody scream, no just anybody but Olivia scream. He dashed down the hallway to see a guy kick Olivia in the ribs and see her curled up in the fetal position. Elliot pulled out his gun and aimed in on the guy. "Freeze." The guy not thinking dropped his gun and put his hands up. "Don't shoot, don't shoot."

"Turn around and put your hands behind your head" Elliot ordered, walking over to Olivia and giving her a hand up. "Thanks" She said as she fixed herself, took the cuffs, and cuffed him. "Asshole this will teach you a lesson." Olivia said as she pushed him on his knees and kicked him in the back so he was now facing down on the ground.

Elliot pulled out his phone and called Cragen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Capt its Elliot"

"What's up?"

"Liv and I just found a guy in the apartment steeling stuff and he assaulted Olivia, so we were…"

"I'll send an officer to come and pick him up."

"Alright thanks" Elliot hung up the phone and went over to the guy and started searching him. "So you get your rocks off hitting a woman?"

"Man I'm sorry" The guy said

"He has nothing on him" Elliot said as he went over to Olivia standing in the kitchen with ice on her side. "You ok Liv Elliot said just above a whisper"

"Yeh I'm ok I just have a little bruise, I wish he wasn't armed so I could kick his ass."

"Olivia you kill me, so let me see this burse." Elliot said as he lifted up her shirt to see a huge black bruise on the side of her stomach. "Little bruise my ass"

Olivia saw how Elliot was getting enraged and she Elliot was going to go over to the guy on the ground Olivia stopped him. "Elliot don't fret, I mark easily and I'm ok it doesn't hurt see" Olivia said as she poked he side.

About two minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Elliot went over and answered it. "Hey, he's over there" Elliot said to the two officers that were at the door. They went over to the guy picked him up and carried him out.

"Well that was interesting, did you want to tell me what happened." Elliot said as he grabber Olivia's hand and led him to the couch in the living room.

"I came in and called your name, and there was no answer so I put my stuff down and herd a noise in the bedroom and though you must be ignoring me, and when I opened the door that guy was there. I asked him what he was doing, while I reached for my gun I realized I put it on the couch, and it was too late to run back because the guy had a 9mm trailed on me. He told me to go on my knees, and I told him to screw off. He then told me I was being smart with him, so he came towards me and pistol whipped me in the face I didn't have time to react to it, so it knocked me down." Elliot then put his hand up to Olivia's cheek and rubbed it. "At least it didn't leave a mark"

"Thank god that wouldn't look good for the first day of work…Anyways as I was on the floor I asked him if he wanted money, he put his gun to my head and put his hand over his mouth. He then told me he was going to teach me a lesson for being rude so he let go of my mouth, and I told him to bite me as I was getting up and he kicked me so I lost my balance and that's when you came in, where did you go anyways?"

"Oh Olivia I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you"

"Elliot I'm a big girl, it's not like I haven't been in an altercation like this before I'm fine, are you going to tell me where you went?" Olivia said as she move he ice pack around a bit.

"I went out for a walk to see the area a bit, to get a feel for it, by the way I love you hair."

"Thanks I wanted a change, and though this would be the best time to do it, as I'm going to be a different person for a while."

"Alright I want to show you what I picked out for tonight." Elliot said as he grabbed Olivia's hand and brought her into the bedroom. "Look" He said as he pointed down to the clothes laid out on the bed.

"Elliot you're such a woman, this all matches perfectly." Elliot laid out a pair of bark-faded blue jeans, with a white beat, white and dark blue Nikes and a silver chain.

"Ok so we have an hour before we need to be at work so let's get dressed and head out ok?" Olivia suggested.

"Sounds good, but are you sure your ok?" Elliot asked looking at her side where she is holding ice.

"Elliot I'm fine, now get ready we have an hour." Olivia said as she went over to her dresser and picked out her outfit for work, and then stepped into the shower.

About 30 minutes Olivia finished showering, lotioning, and was now doing her make-up in the mirror. She put her eyeliner brush down and looked into the mirror intently. She really loves her new hair; it had extensions in it so her hair was past her shoulders in her mid back area. She also now had bangs, and the color was a light golden brown with highlights in them. She told the lady she wanted it to look like Eva Longoria's hair, and the lady succeeded. All Olivia needed to do was change. "Elliot!" Olivia called through the door.

"Yeh what's up do you need help in there?" Elliot said sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face. "No I need to get dressed, but I can't do that with you in there."

"Well I'm still getting dressed too so your just going to have to come out with what you got on."

"Smart ass, I have nothing on that's the point." Olivia now had a smirk on her face.

"Fine I'll turn around." Elliot said as he got off the bed and turned around so his back was too her. When Olivia opened the door, she found Elliot in his boxers with his back to her. "I don't want to see you peeking" Olivia said as she picked out her undergarments out of the drawers, and put them on. She couldn't help herself as she was watching Elliot put on his pants. "Dame you have a nice ass." Olivia said as she slipped on her jeans.

"Hey I can't look you can't look." Elliot said really wanting to turn around. Olivia didn't finish getting dressed and walked behind Elliot and before he could put his top on, she slipped her arms around his waist and started to kiss his back slowly. "Ok now you just teasing me, I thought we weren't going to act on our feelings now?" Elliot said as he turned around to see a half dressed Olivia looking into his eyes.

"Well sometimes a girl can't control her self when she sees a topless man" Elliot picked up Olivia so she was straddling his waist, and started to kiss her passionately. Olivia then returned to same amount of passion in her kiss. They both fell back on the bed and they were both roaming each other's bodies with their hands. About five minutes into their make out session, Olivia broke their kiss. "Elliot we can't do this." Elliot gave her a strange look, as to what was going on. "Why what's wrong, is this taking it too fast."

"No it's not that, it's just were going to be late for our first day at work." Olivia said as she put her hands on Elliot's chest and pushed him off. Elliot walked over to his dresser and put his top on, then turned to face Olivia. "Um I think we have a problem…" Olivia looked at his face and followed his eyes to his pants, to see that he had a boner. "That looks like a big problem."

"Well what do I do to get it down?" Elliot asked

"Think of Munch in a bikini" Olivia said as she put her top on.

Elliot went into the living room and sat on the couch, he waited about 2 minutes and his erection finally went down. "Looks like that worked." Elliot said as he grabbed his coat and grabbed his keys. "Are you ready Liv?"

"Yeh one sec" Olivia said as she walked out of the bedroom

"Wow you look wow! Are you sure your top is supposed to be that low?" Elliot asked being a little uncomfortable at the tops cut.

"Yes now lets go before were late for work" Olivia said as she shut the door behind her.

**Ok sorry for the wait lets just say Major writers block!!! It was not really that action packed but I am trying to save all that excitement for the UC operation. I do apologize so I made this a long chapter. The next one will involve the UC operation, so sorry for the wait if you were expecting it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry about the spelling and grammer. I know I need a beta reader, so if anybody know's of one please let me know. **

**Chapter 7**

The boys were already in place and Olivia was parking the car at the back of the bar. Olivia walked into the bar and looked around and the first thing she noticed was that it was really dark inside. She started to walk near the bar when someone brushed past her and grazed her ass. "Hey…" Olivia said feeling offended by who ever touched her. The woman looked at Olivia and gave he a quizzically look, then realizing what she did. "Oh sorry…" She looked at Olivia and what she was wearing.

"Are you here for a job?" She asked knowing not many woman customers came to the bars like these, because it could be very rough. Olivia knew this woman was her in. "Yeh I actually, I am, I here you guys are hiring?" The woman put her tray down and grabbed Olivia's hand and took her past the bar section and through the dance floor. "So I'm Starr." She said as she held out her hand.

"Mia Bandini" Olivia said as she shook he hand. "Oh and if you want to work here you should get used to the TNA grabbing, it comes with the job, and you really don't want to use your last name in a place like this." They were still making their way through the dance floor.

Elliot spotted Olivia enter the bar and look around, he then saw her talking to Starr one of the waitresses. Elliot couldn't keep his eyes her she looked so hot tonight. He then saw her walking through the dance floor and put on her track. Elliot grabbed the mike. "This is for the hot ladies in the center of the floor." Elliot then spun the track Belly Dancer by Akon.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer  
_

Olivia stopped when she heard her song. "Hey Starr this is my song." Starr looked back and gave Olivia a smile, they both looked up to the DJ say. _"This is for the hot ladies in the center of the floor."_

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer  
_

"Hey Mia that's the new DJ, Joe Syler…I think he wants us to dance for him?" Starr said as she pointed up at Elliot. Olivia gave Elliot a devilish smile and he winked at her. "Olivia and Starr started to dance, Starr was watching Olivia dance intently. "Hey your pretty good…."

_Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling  
When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty  
Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr  
_

"I majored in high school for hip hop." Olivia said as she continued to dance. A bunch of guys started to circle around Olivia, and Elliot kept on watching. He was getting an eerie feeling about them.

_She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr  
I can hear her purring up  
Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)  
What's the man without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki  
So stand by like a butty pass  
While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass_

One guy came up behind Olivia and started grinding with her. She immediately pushed him off and started dancing again. She was thinking that this might not be as bad as she through. Starr was in her own world dancing, and didn't see the group of guys that had surrounded Olivia.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer  
Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

Olivia turned and could not see Starr anywhere, all she saw around her were men with a hungry look in their eyes. Elliot saw this and switched the track, trying to give Olivia a hint to get off the floor. Olivia looked up at Elliot and gave him a pleading look. That was enough for him to come to her aid. Not that she really needed him but she remembered that she was not allowed to kick anybody's ass, she had to look vulnerable in all situations. The group of guys started to come closer and started grabbing at her. "Hey get off me." Olivia shouted and she hit away hands that were grabbing her. "What you don't want to dance?" One of the men said. "I'm taken" Olivia spat back. She kept looking around for Starr, but it was hard because it was really dark in there. One of he guys then grabbed Olivia around the waist and started squeezing her. "Come on sweet tang" Another guy said.

Starr looked around and couldn't find Mia so she pushed through the crowd and started calling her name. "Mia…Mia!" She looked over at the group of guys in a circle and knew who they were circling. She knew Mia was probably stuck with them. "Her Derick!" Starr shouted. He turned around and Starr saw Mia entwined with these guys. "Hey Deven let go!" Starr shouted at another guy that was holding Mia. Starr grabbed Mia out of his grasps. Elliot just made it to the floor when he saw Olivia walk away with the waitress. He then looked up at the group of guys and remembered what Cragen said about not getting into fight so he turned back around and went up to his box.

Olivia and Starr made across the floor and were in a back room. "Hey are you ok?" Starr asked. "Yeh I'm fine, but are all the guys like that?" Olivia said fixing her clothes a bit.

"Like I said it's a rough crowed, you going to have to get used to it if you want to last here." Starr said as she started fixing her make-up in a mirror. "I just don't feel conferrable, dancing with other guys, since I have a boyfriend." Olivia said as she took a seat beside Starr. She realized she was never had a boyfriend in her profile, so she would have to try and play along with it. "Boyfriend or not, everybody has to dance with the customers. It's like one of the policies here… I know it sound dumb, but that's how Armendo likes it. _"Customers always get the best of everything_" Starr said mocking this Armendo guy.

"Who's Armendo?" Olivia asked, guessing it was the boss. "Oh that's your new boss, we'll go see him in a bit. So what are you applying for, anyways?"

"I hear you guys have an opening for a waitress?"

"We go through to many of those. You look hot enough for the job I'm sure boss-man will love you." Starr said as she took a look at her watch.

"What do you mean you go through too many of those?" Olivia asked, hoping the woman would spill about some of the stuff that was going on.

"No more time for questions, the boss should be here now so lets go meet him." Starr said as she brought Olivia up to a secluded room, with a view of the whole club.

"Armendo, this is Mia, she wants to know if you have a spot for a new waitress?" Olivia looked over the Hispanic man sitting on a leather couch, swirling a drink. He had two women attached to his arms. The man looked about mid 40's, He had tanned skin, a goatee, and a slightly shaves head. Armendo looked Olivia up and down and had a smile on his face. Olivia saw this smile and knew it was good.

"So your Mia, what your last name?" Armendo asked. "Bandini, I hear you have an opening as a waitress?" Olivia asked trying to sound confident.

"And what makes you confident that you can hold your own, in a place like this?"

Olivia was getting a good feeling about this, thinking that this might be he interview for the job. "Well I had a boyfriend who used to beat me, and lets just say breathing out of a chest tube in not that fun. I've been in many rough places like this and I can hold my own."

Armendo started to laugh at Olivia's blunt answers. "So you can hold your own, but can you waitress, or better yet can you dance?"

Starr started to speak up. "Yes. She can dance…She just ripped up the floor not too long ago."

Armendo gave Starr an evil look "Who gave you the right to intrude on my conversation."

"I'm…I'm sorry, I was just.."

"No excuses Starr, go back to work while I finish up here with Mia?"

"Yeh" Olivia said. She looked back at Starr and gave her a faint smile, before she went back down stairs. Olivia looked back at Armendo and also gave him a faint smile.

"Ladies leave" He said as the two girls clings to his arms got up and left the same was Starr did.

Olivia felt very awkward at the moment. "So are you hiring?" she said trying to break the silence in the air.

"Sit" Armendo said as he slid over on the couch a bit and placed his hand where he was just sitting. Olivia sat down and gave the guy a once over again.

"So you can dance, you can wait, your tough, but can you fallow your rules?" He asked as he took his right hand and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"And what rules might that be?" Olivia asked

Armendo straightened up and fixed his suit. "I don't accept people who are late, I don't take complaints well, You brake it, it comes out of your paycheck, customers always get the best of everything, the uniform also comes out of your paycheck, and if you disrespect me, well lets just say that last person who did that didn't like their consequences. If you can fallow my simple rules you have the job."

"That wont be a problem, when can I start?" Olivia said hoping toning would be her first day.

"Tonight, go find Starr, she'll be somewhere by the bar. She'll get you a uniform, then come back up here." He said as he took a sip of his drink. Olivia proceeded to go down stairs and went over to the bar where she found Starr mixing a few drinks. "Hey Starr…"

"Hey, how did it go Mia?" Starr said as she was now wiping the counters.

"It's going well so far, but I'm not done. I was told that you could get me a uniform?" Olivia said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Yeh give me a sec, wait I can get another waitress to get it… Hey rouge can you do me a favor?" Starr said to another woman sitting at the end of the bar reading a book.

"Yeh what's up?" Olivia looked at the woman who got up from the end of the bar and gave he a once over. She was a medium built, black women, with really long finger nails. She was wondering how women really wore such long nails.

"Can you get me a uniform in the back I'm kinda busy…" Starr said as she started wiping the tables again. "Oh rouge?"

"Yeh?"

"This is Mia, she's new tonight."

"Wow Armendo usually doesn't hire people on the first day. It's nice to meet you, I'm rouge." Rouge said as she held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Ol…Mia." Olivia said almost slipping on her cover. She go up and shook the woman's hand.

"Alright, I'll be back." Rouge said as she proceeded to go to the back.

Olivia then sat down and out her back to the bar and looked at how crowed the place was. Olivia looked up to the sound box where Elliot was. She could help but laugh to herself seeing how Elliot looked like he was having fun spinning music. He was talking so a few guys up top. She figured he was trying to befriend these people, to get information out of them. All of a sudden John appeared out of no where, he walked past her and sat right beside her.

"Hey, what your name?" He said to Olivia

"This is Mia, and she's new…So can I get you something to Drink?" Starr said joining the conversation.

"Crown Royal neat" John said turning his full attention to Olivia. As the waitress went off to make his drink.

"Crown Royal neat, I tough your not supposed to drink on the job." Olivia said

"Who's going to tell, so are you getting anywhere?" He said just above a whisper.

"Kind of, the people are nice here, I had a situation before but other then that, I just now started to scan the crowed." She replied also above a whisper.

"Well I'm going, to be here for the night taking pictures of the crowed and I can send it to you and El later."

"Alright I…"

"Crown Royal neat… anything else?" Starr said bumping into the conversation again.

"No thank." John said as he put a twenty on the counter.

Rouge came up beside Olivia and patted her on the shoulder. "Here" She said as she handed her a uniform. "I'll take you to the back so you can change."

"Alright." Olivia said as she got up and put a hand on John's shoulder and left.

"So Rouge that's an interesting name." Olivia said as the were walking to the back.

"Thanks, well it's really a nick name, almost everybody gets on here a week in. My real name is Melissa"

"Ok I see." She said ah they made it to the back.

"Here you can change here." Rouge said, pointing to a change room.

"Thanks" Olivia said as she stepped in to the change room. "So why the nickname Rouge?"

"I was given it because I wear really long red finger nails. So rouge for red." Rouge said as she took a seat.

"Ok that's cute, what do you thing I'm going to get?"

"Well it depends on what Armendo, gives you. He said to me that he think my nail are unique and that's my new name Rouge. I think it's because he's not really good with names."

"That's so funny, it's kind of like the show Flavor of Love." Olivia said as she stepped out of the change room.

"Dame girl you look good, nice curves." Rouge said

"Thanks, is there a mirror I can look in?" Olivia asked. Thinking that the uniform was so tight.

"There" Rouge said as she pointed to a mirror on the left.

Olivia took a look at herself. She was wearing a red tee shirt cut really low, lower then the top she wore to the place. And Black booty shorts that had slits up the side. Accompanied by 6 inch black heals.

"I have a question, why do you guys go through so many waitresses?" Olivia said going into cop mode.

"They broke too many rules, and boss-man does not like what people break rules, or not listen to him." Rouge said erratically, like she was trying to hint not to piss of the boss. "Well you said you have to back up and up don't want to keep him waiting, so you should go. Find me later when you have a break and we can talk then. Ok?"

"Yeh, I'll talk to you later." Olivia said as she made her way back up the stairs, thinking that she should tell the guys about how the seemed to have some issues going on, and they should check him out. Olivia reached the door and was about to knock when she heard two gun shots coming from the room. Before she could move the door opened, and standing in front of her was a tall guys with blood on his shirt.

**A/N Ok so that's where I'm leaving it. Cliffhanger. My updates are going to be spaced out, because my year is wrapping up and I have about 6 ISU's at once to do. So I'm smothered with work. So sorry to all who were waiting. I havn't forgotten about any of my stories, I just am so busy with sports and school. Thanks though to all who read my stuff. Also if anybody knows of a beta reader I could use please let me know. Thanks! Please Review!**


End file.
